Ep. 9: Lion, Run
is the ninth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. While a continuation of the previous episode, this is the tribute episode to Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Synopsis In a race to find the floating island before the Zangyack forces do, the Gokai Galleon crew instead finds a veterinarian. Plot With no luck in finding a flying island before the Zangyack, the GokaiGalleon crew find Sky Island Animarium. However, upon setting foot on Animarium, the GokaiGalleon crew are attacked by a Gormin platoon under Action Commander Bowser. Eventually, after the Gokaigers use the Turboranger Keys to win, the conflict attracts the attention of Gao Lion who proceeds to knock everyone off the island. The Gokaigers use the Jetman Keys to break their fall as Bowser rides a Sugormin and manages to wound Ahim. They are about to get back up to Animarium when they are warned by Kakeru Shishi not to go, with Captain Marvelous refusing to take heed. Tending to Ahim's wounds in his office, Kakeru reveals himself as GaoRed with Don pleading for his help with the vet explaining that only Gao Lion can unleash the Gaoranger Keys' power. At this time, they are contacted that their crewmates are fighting Bowser and the Gormin. Kakeru watches the Gokaigers' fight and is astonished by the Gokaigers' saving people in their own way before they use the Gaoranger Keys to defeat the Sugormin with the Hyakujuuken before finishing Bowser with the Gokai Blast. When Bowser and the Sugormin are enlarged, GokaiOh's Gokai Star Burst is disabled. However, GaoLion's acceptance enables them to summon him from Animarium with the Gaoranger Keys as he and Gokiaoh combine into Gao GaokaiOh to take out the Sugormin before destroying Bowser. As Kakeru walks off, the pirates thank their new ally as they sail off. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *OL: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Lion, Run: **Gokai Red - Red Turbo, Red Hawk, GaoRed **Gokai Blue - Blue Turbo, Blue Swallow, GaoBlue **Gokai Yellow - Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, GaoYellow **Gokai Green - Black Turbo, Black Condor, GaoBlack **Gokai Pink - Pink Turbo, White Swan, GaoWhite *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode involve Sentai powers that are tied to nature and given to their respective teams by a female mentor, and are anniversary seasons, at least at some point or another. **Turboranger: The natural energy of fairies tied to Fairy Seelon. Also honors the past 10 Sentai seasons during its initial run as Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. had yet to be recognized as Sentai series. **Jetman: The power of birds tied to the military project of Commander Aya Odagiri. At the time of Ohranger's airing in 1995, Jetman has become the 15th series. **Gaoranger: The power of guardian animals protected by Tetomu in the Animarium. As an anniversary series, Gaoranger is the 25th entry in Super Sentai. **Also, two of the Sentai teams that the Gokaigers change into are aired in the Philippines. Ironically, in one of the two teams that is homaged in episode 28, the Gokaigers would assume the forms of the Biomen and the Maskmen, two more Sentai series that are popular in the Philippines. While Bioman, Maskman, and Turboranger never had their own Tribute episodes, all three series would be represented by their own members by appearing in spirit forms as Shirou Gou (Red1) and Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) appear alongside some other legends in the 199 Heroes movie, while Akira (Blue Mask) appears in episode 49. ***Incidentally, all three teams the Gokaigers change into feature a character played by Sayuri Uchida. *The usage of the Turborangers powers both in this episode and throughout the season emphasize a "speed" attack as if the team's main focus was cars; in truth, the cars were merely the focus of the suits and mecha vehicles and had nothing to do with their battle style, which were more focused on melee and team attacks. Episode 09 - Turboranger.jpg|Turboranger Episode 09 - Jetman.jpg|Jetman Episode 09 - Gaoranger.jpg|Gaoranger Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 30, The King, the Panda, and the Blazing Memory. *This is the first tribute episode to center around a Sentai team with no Extra Rangers/Heroes. *This is the first episode where the team Gokai Changes are done in chronological order season wise. Elements/Homages to Gaoranger *The title of this episode is similar to an episode of Gaoranger: in many episode titles, the title begins with a noun, which is then given an instruction by way of a verb, occasionally with the assistance of a comma. (for example: the first Gaoranger episode has a Japanese reading of "Shishi, Hoero!!", which would literally translate into "Lion, Roar!!") *The name of this episode is a pun on GaoRed's name: Kakeru Shishi. **This may have to do with how the Gaoranger never tell anyone their real names, not even their own teammates until the final battle; thus the title is used to tell the audience GaoRed's name when he doesn't say it to them himself. *The sudden shift in plans from Damaras' "stop the Greater Power from being acquired" to Warz Gill's "let's ignore that and conquer the planet" is similar to the multiple styles of leadership used by the Highness Duke Orgs; Damaras' scheming being closer to Highness Duke Org Ura and Warz Gill closer to Highness Duke Org Shuten. **The pronounced loyalty of subordinates (Barizog to Warz; Insarn to Damaras) likewise show how the Duke Orgs tend to be most loyal to their own Highness *The mission of the Gokaiger to gain the trust of GaoLion on the Sky Island is similar to Kakeru in [[Quest 01: Lion, Roar!!|''Gaoranger's first episode]], with only the trust between the two being the key to unlocking their potential. DVD/Blu-ray releases ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Ep. 9: Lion, Run, Ep. 10: Card Game, Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion and Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai. It was released on September 21, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 3, DVD cover GokaiVol03-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 9 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes